A Special Day
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: COMPLETE Today is the day that Usagi and Mamoru met, or should I say bumped at each other. This is the day that they always celebrate together. But, Mamoru is in America. Will Usagi be forced to spend this day alone? USAMAMO


**_Another story!! I have got to stop posting more and more stories when some stories are still left unfinished! Anyways, ANOTHER STORY!! Please RR!_**

**_Disclaimers go as usual so I find no need to type them. One thing though, I do own this plot so please don't copy!_**

**_Please RR!_**

****

**_A Special Day_**

Today was a very lovely day. Today was April 22nd, a very special day.

Usagi walked towards the Crown Arcade with her head down, her sky-blue eyes looking at the ground. This is the best yet worst day ever. The best for this is the very day she and her Mamo-chan met or actually bumped to each other, this is the day that Mamo-chan have called her Odango Atama, her hated nickname two years ago, this is their anniversary. But this day is also the worst for she has to spend it all alone. Her beloved Mamo-chan is all the way across the world in America, studying, or maybe having fun with his new found friends, without her. That thought brought Usagi close to tears. She closed her eyes trying to blink back all the tears that are threatening to fall. This is a very special day, not just because this is the day they met two years ago, but this is also that very day, approximately 1000 years ago, that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion met in the Moon Kingdom, this is the day that they both fell in love, love at first sight.

"I want him to be here." Usagi whispered to nobody in particular. But, what can she do? She can't just call him and say to him to come back because she misses him. No, she can't do that. "Maybe he even forgot about this day, maybe he even forgot about me." Usagi whispered. The tears that are threatening to fall now fell. She cried silently to herself, not the wailing that her friends are used to, but just a very silent cry.

As soon as Usagi reached the front doorsteps of the Crown Arcade, she hurriedly wiped her tears away. She didn't want her dear friend, former crush, and now a brother at heart, Furuhata Motoki to worry about her. Putting on a fake smile, Usagi opened the door, the jingling sound of the bells alerting Motoki.

"Ohayou Usagi-chan!" Motoki greeted with a smile.

"Ohayou Motoki-kun!" Usagi greeted with a fake smile, she hoping that Motoki would not notice. But, unfortunately for her, he did.

Motoki, being the 'big brother' of Usagi instantly became worried seeing the sad smile. "What is wrong Usagi-chan? You're not usually your genki self today." Motoki asked stopped wiping the counter and walked toward his dear friend, his younger sister at heart.

"Oh nothing's wrong! Just peachy, nothing a chocolate milk shake won't cure!" Usagi chirped, now with a real smile. Seeing Motoki smile Usagi nodded and went to sit in a booth. Motoki, meanwhile, seeing the real smile instantly whipped up a chocolate milk shake for his dear friend.

"Here it is Usagi-chan!" Motoki exclaimed presenting the chocolate milk shake with extra whipped cream and with three cherries on top in front of Usagi. Usagi smiled and started to devour the shake. Half way through the chocolate milk shake Usagi decided to play some games. She left the booth with the half finished milk shake and quickly went into the Sailor V video game. As she put the quarter into the slot her mind drifted off, again, to her beloved midnight-eyed and raven black haired Mamo-chan.

'What am I doing here at the arcade? Right now, I'm supposed to be at the park in the gazebo, thinking or just sitting there looking at the lake with Mamo-chan's arms around my waist celebrating the day we met. But who am I kidding? He won't be there! But what of he is there? What if he is at the gazebo waiting for me?' Usagi thought with a glimmer of hope shining her heart. She quickly got up not noticing the 'Game Over' flashing in the screen. Without saying a good bye to Motoki she left the arcade, leaving the stunned Motoki and the melting half finished and unpaid milkshake behind.

She ran and ran, not caring of all the people she bumped into. All she cared right now is getting to the gazebo over looking the lake, hoping that her Mamo-chan will be there. She took a deep breath as soon as she reached the park. She stopped running and started to walk pass the rose garden, hers and Mamo-chan's favorite garden. She stopped as soon as the lake and the gazebo came into view. She sighed sadly seeing the empty gazebo. Sad tears built up at the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes trying to blink back the tears but with no avail. She walked up the path to the gazebo which is lined by rose bushes. All she wants to do right now is think, think and wish that her Mamo-chan will come back. Wishing that her Mamo-chan will appear right beside her and hold her tight not wanting to let go no more.

As she walked up the path towards the gazebo, she reached an old oak tree. She smiled remembering all the good times she, her Mamo-chan and her friends have spent under this very oak tree. She walked towards it and smiled, seeing the initials 'UT' and 'MC', and a small bunny holding a fully bloom rose inside a huge heart with wings. Mamo-chan has carved it. He said that if they carved their initials inside a heart in an old tree, they will be together, together for the eternity. They will always be together, their love lasting and growing like the tree.

She sadly smiled and climbed the steps of the gazebo and sat down and looked at the lake. She took something out from her pocket. It was the star locket that Mamo-chan had given her. The locket that lasts over 1000 years, the locket that symbolized their undying love. The very locket that Sailor Moon used to bring back all Mamo-chan's memories when he was brainwashed by the evil queen Beryl. The locket Prince Endymion has given Princess Serenity 1000 years ago symbolizing their undying love for each other. That very locket that Tuxedo Mask gave Sailor Moon that fateful day. Usagi touched the top of the locket. The top opened up and sweet, haunting melody filled the air. All Usagi did was stare at the locket, the symbol of hers and Mamo-chan's undying love for each other.

"Mind if I sit here?" A very familiar tenor voice asked from the outside pf the gazebo. Usagi, not bothering to look up, shook her head no, her eyes still gazing at the star locket. "That's a very beautiful locket you have there." The man said. All Usagi did was nod, not, again, bothering to look up. "Where did you get it?" The man asked again.

"Somebody gave it to me, somebody who's very special." Usagi answered still staring at the star locket.

"You miss him don't you? The man who gave you the locket, you miss him." The man asked.

"What gave you the idea that it's a man who gave me the locket?" Usagi asked still staring at the locket.

"Well, by the way you keep staring at the locket, I have a feeling that you're in love, to the person who gave you the locket. And I must say that that locket is very beautiful, I'm sure that whoever is the man who gave you that locket loves you very much." The man answered.

"Yes, I guess you're right. It is a man who gave me the locket. I just miss him very much. I just wish he'd come back." Usagi answered, who is still staring at the locket.

"But, what if you're wrong?" The man asked.

"What do you mean 'what if I'm wrong'?" Usagi asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What I mean is what if the man you're talking about right now is right here at this very park?" The man asked smiling.

"How can that be? He's half way across the world, in America, studying. How can he be here right now?" Usagi asked still staring at the locket. She felt as though she could trust whoever this man she's talking to right now. She felt as though she could tell him every problem in her life and he wouldn't leave her, even if he is a complete stranger.

"What I mean is; what if he's right here in Juuban, in this very park, in this very gazebo? What if he's talking to you right now?" The man asked smiling. Usagi gasped and looked up.

Blue clashed with blue.

She gasped. This has got to be a dream, she told herself. There, standing right in front of her was her Mamo-chan with his playful and loving midnight pools and his raven black hair in his usual attire consisting of a black shirt and black slacks and finally he's hideous green jacket, which she thought she's burned.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered as Mamo-chan nodded his head and smiled. "Am I dreaming?" She asked nobody in particular as she pinched herself and winced. "No, I'm not dreaming."

Mamoru smiled, "No, of course not Usako. You're not dreaming. I'm right here standing right in front of you waiting for you to hug me." Mamoru answered playfully. Realization dawned in at Usagi as her jaw drop. Yes, I'm not dreaming, she told herself.

"Oh my goodness Mamo-chan! You're back!" Usagi cried as she flung herself into Mamoru's open arms. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life is standing right in front of her, more or less hugging her! She just couldn't believe it! Happy sobs and joyful tears cascaded down her face. She clutched Mamoru's hideous green jacket tight, fearing that if she let go, her Mamo-chan and his hideous green jacket will disappear out of thin air.

"Of course I'm back Usako! I will never let you celebrate our special day alone, now would I?" Mamoru answered with a smile wiping the joyful tears off of his beloved's face.

"But, what about your college?" Usagi asked hoping that he'd stay.

"You're the most important thing in my entire life Usa. I will sacrifice even my very life if I have to and I did, lot's of times. I got transferred here, at the University of Tokyo, so I could be here, with you." Mamoru answered sincerely, Usagi clearly seeing the sincerity and love in his eyes, smiled.

"I'm glad. I can't live another day without you." Usagi answered looking up at her beloved. Mamoru smiled and bent down capturing his beloved's lips. They broke apart in need of air.

"You know Usako, that I love you very much. Through all the obstacles that we've faced together, my love kept growing for you. I love you very much. So," Mamoru started then got on his knees. "Will you Usagi Tsukino give me the best of honors and be my wife?" Mamoru asked. Usagi gasped as joyful tears sprang to her eyes. Mamoru took out a velvet box and opened it. It revealed a very stunning engagement ring. The ring has a crescent moon pendant made out of diamonds and a blood red fully bloomed rose pendant made out of rubies both pendants resting in a band of pure silver.

"Hai." Usagi whispered. Mamoru looked up, his jaws slightly agape.

"Honto ne hai?" Mamoru asked hopefully.

"Honto! Hai!" Usagi shouted with a wide smile. Mamoru sprang to his feet and hugged his wife-to-be.

"Oh! I love you so much Usako! Remember that!" Mamoru exclaimed as he slipped the ring into his beloved's ring finger. Mamoru bent his head and captured his lover's lips into yet another passionate kiss. This kiss is full of love and passion. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Yes?" Mamoru answered.

"What about my parents?" Usagi asked as Mamoru paled slightly. In his mind was a picture of his dear Usa's father chasing him around with a fully loaded riffle. Usagi seeing her Mamo-chan paled slightly laughed. "Oh I don't think there's absolutely no need to worry! My mom will be alright about it, Shingo will just shrug and let my parents decide, and my dad, well, if he doesn't agree he will have to sleep at the couch!" Usagi chirped with a grin.

"That's good to know! But, what about the girls and Motoki?" Mamoru asked slipping his arm around Usagi's waist.

"Well, the girls will be shock to say the least. And speaking of Motoki – oh no! I forgot to pay my milkshake to day! He's going to kill me!" Usagi exclaimed with wide eyes. "Come on! You have to say hi to them and I have to pay him back!" Usagi shouted dragging Mamoru towards the Crown Arcade.

**__**

* * *

"Have any of you seen Usagi today?" Ami Mizuno a.k.a Sailor Mercury asked her friends as she sat down in the booth.

"I haven't seen her all morning; she's probably still at home sleeping." Rei Hino a.k.a Sailor Mars answered.

"Well, you're wrong Rei. I just saw her this morning; she's actually the first one to enter the arcade. But she looks sad though, she doesn't look like her genki self today." Motoki answered walking towards the group of four friends.

"Yah, I notice. She isn't her genki self yesterday also." Makoto Kino a.k.a Sailor Jupiter answered.

"Hey I just remembered something! Today is April 22nd! This is the day she and Mamoru-kun celebrate together because of something! I forgot though!" Minako Aino a.k.a Sailor Venus answered.

"For my calculations this is the very day she and Mamoru-kun met or should I say bumped at each other 2 years ago." Ami answered looking down at her Mercury computer.

"That's why she's so sad today, she misses Mamoru-kun." Rei answered feeling extremely sorry for her dear friend. The group of five friends was snapped out of their thought by the jingle of bells. They looked up to see a running Usagi and a very familiar looking man.

"Usagi! There you are! We were so worried! Where were you Odango Atama?" Rei exclaimed standing up and heading towards her dear friend and the familiar man. "And who is this man? Don't tell me that you gave up on Mamoru-kun already!" Rei exclaimed as the others joined the group.

"Rei! How could you? Of course I have not given up on Mamo-chan! I will never do that!" Usagi exclaimed shaking her head.

"And Rei, don't tell me that you actually forgot about me!" The man answered as he looked at Rei, the girls and to his best friend. Realization dawned in on the girls and Motoki as their jaws dropped.

"Mamoru? Is that you?" Motoki whispered not believing what he's seeing. Mamoru nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that you're coming home? I thought I was your best friend!" Motoki exclaimed.

"I want it to be a surprise, and I guess it is." Mamoru answered putting his arm around his beloved. The other only nodded. Minako was staring at her friend not uttering a word. The light shined and her eyes caught something shiny in her friend's finger. She looked at it closely and gasped. She couldn't believe it!

"Minako what's wrong? What are you staring at?" Makoto asked her friend. Minako only pointed at the ring on her friend's finger.

"You're getting married?!" Minako sudden asked still pointing at the shiny ring at Usagi's finger. Usagi quickly hid her hand and blushed. "You ARE getting married!" Minako exclaimed as Usagi only nodded her head. "To who?" She asked.

"Who do you think Minako?" Mamoru asked raising his eyebrow at the blonde. Minako and the others gaped.

"Oh my goodness! I get to be the best man, right Mamoru?" Motoki asked smiling. Mamoru only grinned. He looked at his lover's eyes and smiled. He bent down and captured his beloved's lips in an oh so passionate kiss. The girls sighed while Motoki just grinned.

This is a very special day. A very special day indeed. And the melting milkshake was still left unpaid.

_**The END!! YEHEHEHEHEHEY!! I'M SO HAPPY! Please review thanks!!**_


End file.
